1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a gaming program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gaming machine for variably displaying symbol rows each with a plurality of symbols placed thereon, stopping the variation according to operation of the player, and competing with the player based on the displayed symbol combination is known as a slot gaming machine, for example.
For example, in a general slot machine, three reels are placed side by side at the rear of a front panel and various symbols are drawn on the surface of each reel. The symbols can be observed through a window. The reels are provided with a drive mechanism and the player starts to rotate each reel by operating a start lever. As the reels are rotated, rotation move display of the symbols on each row is produced on the window. The player presses a stop button while observing the moving symbols, thereby stopping rotation of each reel. The symbols responsive to the operation timing of the stop button are displayed on each reel. A plurality of pay lines are provided on the window and when a predetermined combination of the symbols is displayed on any pay line, the player wins the game in response to the combination of the symbols. The player competes with the gaming machine for the timing of pressing the stop button so as to display a predetermined combination of the symbols on any pay line.
Generally, the winning state includes a big bonus, a medium bonus, a small bonus, etc., and the player can win any of the prizes according to the symbol combination on the pay line. Before the stop button is pressed, the winning state is already determined by random number lottery (internal lottery) at the start lever operation time, and the player can win the game (prize) by stopping the winning symbol combination determined by the lottery on the pay line.
There is proposed a slot machine for playing a game such as cards using reels. The slot machine includes five reels rather than usual three reels and symbols of cards are arranged on the reels for the player to play poker according to the symbols of the cards stopped on a pay line. The slot machine involves the following problem: Since the number of the symbols that can be distributed to the reels is limited, the display mode of the displayed cards is limited.
In order to solve the above problem, a slot machine is proposed wherein reels are separated into a reel on which integers of 1 to 13 are arranged and a reel on which card suits (spade, heart, club, and diamond) are arranged and the card symbols are represented using numerals and suits in combination, whereby a usual poker state is reproduced on the machine. (For example, refer to JP-A-2002-248201.)